In the retail industry, horizontal or flat bed slot scanners, each having a single horizontal window; vertical slot scanners, each having a single upright or vertical window; and bi-optical scanners, each having both a horizontal window and an upright window, have been used to electro-optically read targets, such as one-dimensional bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, and two-dimensional bar code symbols, such as PDF417 and QR codes, at full-service, point-of-transaction checkout systems operated by checkout clerks in supermarkets, warehouse clubs, department stores, and other kinds of retailers, for many years. Products to be purchased bear identifying target symbols and are typically slid by a clerk across a respective window, e.g., from right to left, or from left to right, in a “swipe” mode, to a bagging area. Alternatively, the clerk merely presents the target symbol on the product to, and holds the product momentarily steady at, a central region of a respective window in a “presentation” mode, prior to placing the product in the bagging area. The choice depends on the type of target, on clerk preference, and on the layout of the system.
Some checkout systems are laser-based workstations, and project a multitude of laser scan lines through a respective window. When at least one of the scan lines sweeps over a target symbol associated with a product, the symbol is processed, decoded and read. The multitude of scan lines is typically generated by a scan pattern generator which includes a laser for emitting a laser beam at a mirrored component mounted on a shaft for rotation by a motor about an axis. A plurality of stationary mirrors is arranged about the axis. As the mirrored component turns, the laser beam is successively reflected onto the stationary mirrors for reflection therefrom through the respective window as a scan pattern of the laser scan lines.
Other checkout systems are imager-based workstations, and have one or more solid-state imagers, or image sensors, analogous to those conventionally used in consumer digital cameras. Each imager has a one- or two-dimensional array of photocells or light sensors (also known as pixels), and an imaging lens assembly for capturing return light scattered and/or reflected from a target being imaged through a respective window over a field of view, and for projecting the return light onto the sensor array to initiate capture of an image of the target over a range of working distances in which the target can be read. The target may be a symbol, as described above, either printed on a label or displayed on a display screen of an electronic device, such as a smart phone. The target may also be a form, such as a document, label, receipt, signature, driver's license, employee badge, or payment/loyalty card, etc., each bearing alphanumeric characters, as well as a picture, to be imaged. Such an imager may include a one- or two-dimensional charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device and associated circuits for producing and processing electrical signals corresponding to a one- or two-dimensional array of pixel data over the field of view. These electrical signals are decoded and/or processed by a programmed microprocessor or controller into data related to the target being electro-optically read, e.g., decoded data indicative of a symbol, or into a picture of a target other than a symbol.
All of the above-described checkout workstations are typically operated by checkout clerks who pass the products through the workstations to the bagging areas for bagging and customer retrieval. In an effort to reduce, if not eliminate, the need for checkout clerks and their associated labor cost, and to improve the speed and efficiency of the checkout operation, a number of self-service, point-of-sale, checkout systems operated by the customer without the aid of the checkout clerk have been proposed. During operation of a self-service checkout system, the customer retrieves the individual products for purchase from a shopping cart or basket and/or from an entrance conveyor belt at the countertop, and moves the retrieved individual products across, or presents the individual products to, a scanner window to read their respective symbols, and then places the read products onto an exit conveyor belt at the countertop for delivery to the bagging area, for packing in carry-out bags. The customer then pays for his or her purchases either at the self-service checkout system if so equipped with a credit/debit card reader, or at a central payment area that is staffed by a store employee. Thus, the self-service checkout system permits the customer to select, itemize, and, in some cases, pay for his or her purchases, without the assistance of the retailer's personnel.
However, self-service is not readily available if the aforementioned and increasingly popular, bi-optical workstation is installed at a checkout system. The upright window faces the clerk, not the customer. A rear wall of the bi-optical workstation rises from the countertop and faces the customer. As a result, the customer does not have ready access to either window of the bi-optical workstation and cannot assist in the checkout procedure, even if the customer wanted to, because the rear wall blocks such access. This lack of self-service potentially causes such bi-optical workstations to go unused or underutilized, and their expense to be economically unjustified. Bi-optical workstations occupy valuable real estate in a retailer's operation, which might otherwise be used for self-service systems.
In order to have the customer participate in the checkout procedure despite the presence of the bi-optical workstation, it has been proposed to install a supplemental accessory reader having an accessory window at the checkout system. This accessory reader is independently operated by the customer. For example, this accessory reader can be used to read any target, such as a printed code, or an electronic code electronically displayed on a screen of a communications device, e.g., a smartphone, or a non-coded target, independently of the assistance of the clerk, on any item related to the transaction. These transaction-related items might be loyalty cards, identification cards, coupons, smartphones, and even countertop merchandise bought on impulse. For such reasons, among others, as privacy, hygiene, and security, many customers do not wish to hand over identification cards, such as drivers' licenses containing age data, to the clerk, and would instead prefer to operate the accessory reader. Due to the increasing popularity of coupons being delivered over smartphones, and thus the increased likelihood that the customer's smartphone will be handled during checkout, many retailers also prefer that the customer operate the accessory reader out of concern for legal liability in the event that the clerk accidentally drops the customer's smartphone.
However, as advantageous as the use of such accessory readers in combination with a workstation has been, one concern relates to preventing the accessory reader from capturing the targets on the products already in the bagging area, especially when the accessory window is so positioned as to face the bagging area. Since these products in the bagging area have already been scanned and read by the workstation, it is unacceptable for them to be accidentally scanned and read again by the accessory reader.
Accordingly, there is a need to prevent the accessory reader from capturing the targets on the products already in the bagging area.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The system and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.